


Domesticity of a Dromaeosauridae Domain

by bluerosele



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon ending denial, Cheesy, Dripping with Cheese, Gen, I'm sorry didn't mean to make these tags a review, Jurassic World Spoilers, Raptor Families, Self Serving Fix-It, Self-Made Family, The Park is Open, WELL THE MOVIE HAPPENED, Warning: If Lactose Intolerant Take Enzyme before reading, it's lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/pseuds/bluerosele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trainer takes care of their animals, an alpha makes sure their pack is safe, a family sticks together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity of a Dromaeosauridae Domain

**Author's Note:**

> NO I'M NOT CRYING ABOUT RAPTOR FAMILIES WHAT WHY WOULD I DO THAT.  
> (AGGRESSIVELY RESURRECTS RAPTORS)

Indinomus is pulled under and drowns, dragging down the paleontological environment replication program--wait, no sorry, interactive dinosaur theme park. As the Tyrannosaurus (what was her name? Fluffy? God, and Owen thought he was bad at names) and Blue acknowledge their temporary truce, Owen herds his extended pack--friends, _people_ \--away from the standoff.

Charlie and Delta flank Blue, trusting her judgement with Rexy but apprehensive nevertheless probably with how well their last friend went, and Echo hops over, bobbing her head in victory. Without realizing, Owen moves forward. A hand at his elbow stops him momentarily, and he looks over to find Claire screaming at him through her eyes. He wants to tell her why he can't do what he should, give them another go, whatever the two heroes do at the end of not dying from put-sudden-disaster-here. The words are stuck in his throat, reverberating against his head, trying to string together to an eloquent explanation that's fair to Claire, that's fair to his girls, that's just fair about anything left. 

But, words are Claire's. Claire can make sense out of anything; splicing apart animals, sewing them together into a scared and angry animal trying to find her niche. Okay, maybe not so much in the end, but she had to convince some people this was an okay idea that wouldn't eat everyone involved. Either way, she articulated her plan, put it into motion, and fixed everything when it fell apart. 

The ground jumps, and Claire's hand is gone. Rexy saunters off to her newfound expanded cage, and Owen catches Blue's eyes. 

_Raptors look at what they want._

Owen stares back without blinking, feeling torn inside out and responsible, for the first time in his life. Echo is still bouncing, bounding over, not sensing any tension. She chirps and hunches down to Raptor-Puppy-Pile-Pounce, but Zach, understandably, startles at the stance and gives a cut off yell.

Everything is shifted into a juncture. Echo jumps back at the sound, and Charlie and Delta round forward, as Claire braces Zach and Gray backwards between the raptors and Owen rushing forward to direct the pack. Clicking and whistling, Owen holds everyone in their place through this species stalemate. When he looks up while checking other factors, making sure Indinomus doesn't have a twin or Mosasaurus won't try breaching again for another coincidental snack, he catches Blue's eyes again, seeming not to have been affected by the whole situation. 

Beta's are second in command, and unlike Owen's inability to use words, he can use team connect. The 12 hours Blue surpassed her sisters in being born secured her position of high hierarchical importance, and despite raising and imprint, Owen is still technically an outsider. By nature, Blue is alpha. By Blue's allowance, Owen is alpha. She lets him be, because she wants him as alpha. They want him to be alpha. They made him, as much as he raised them.  

Owen looks over his shoulder seeing Claire clutch at her nephews, her eyes holding their same worry over Owen's distance but focused on keeping close to her own family. She tilts her head, towards the spot next to her, her hair framing and lighting everything with intensity. The words shake against his mouth and escape in a huff of helpless attempts. 

"It's cool, you should go," everyone is taken aback by Gray talking. He smiles and seems the most relaxed out of all of them, raptors and humans alike. Turning to Claire he tugs her shirt. "Let him go, they're family." 

Claire is staring at Gray with the same amount of confusion whenever Owen says anything ever, and like Claires do she checks the numbers, the factors. Facing Owen again, he knows he won't be able to put the words together but should let her know. 

Owen shakes his head, and turns fully towards them, while walking backwards to be braced by his pack. Echo lets out a few happy caws, as Charlie and Delta settle next to him. To his right, Blue circles their formation towards the front, making soft happy noises in the back of her throat. Before she blocks his view of Claire and the boys, he sees Claire nod.

* * *

"Uncle Owen!" Owen looks up from tuning his motorcycle, and sees flailing arms before being tackled by said limbs. Most of the wind is knocked out of him, but he still finds some left to laugh into Gary's aggressive hug. 

"Wow, okay dude, jeez what has it been six months? Did you grow like sixty feet?" 

"609.6 millimeters, but close." Gray sits up, letting Owen breath, and giggling at Owen's dramatized effort of said breathing. 

"So, like two feet," Zach says, walking over in a much more relaxed fashion than his younger brother. "You learn math fast when you have to live with a know-it-all." 

"I can't help talking about everything I know, which happens to be a lot. Neural development is crucial at my age, I shouldn't inhibit it's growth,"

"Well, gotta fill that hair with something," Owen ruffles Gray's hair, which really might be alive and planning on eating something. Honestly, out of everything on Isla Nublar Gray's hair might be the most dangerous. 

"Shut up," Gray punches Owen's arm. The kid is getting stronger, and he looks happier. Everything seems to be good at 

"Home sweet home," Owen stands up and turns to Claire's voice. He shouldn't be so surprised, he's guessing if Zach didn't pass the driving part of driving he's not flying, but seeing Claire sway up the path to his bungalow is--surprising.

"Claire." Owen nods to her.

She nods back, "Alpha."

They stand where they are, apart in the same miles they distanced months ago. Another month passes by, and Gray clears his throat with the same authenticity as Owen's hyperventilation. "Ew, I think they're gonna talk about heavy stuff. Owen, where the girls?" 

"Oh, uh," Owen focuses on this because this is a question and conversation he hasn't dreaded. "They're hunting right now."

"By _themselves_?" 

"Sure, my pack's got this island wrapped around their fingers--er, talons. Let the early evolved birds explore from the nest every now and then, what I always say." He points to the heavy wooded area, full of species that shouldn't be here in this year but survive and live every day like its their own. "I lead on most runs, but there only so many heterodontosaurus hunts you can go on without almost eating the raw dinosaur meat." Gray's face falls. Oops, not okay. "Which is not a good idea. I'm gonna stick with pop tarts." 

"You have pop-tarts?!" Gray immediately perks up.

"Pop-tarts, wait, food I--I hate airplane food, you have like actual food?" Zach, masking his hungry investment, asks franticly. 

"Guys, I'm not Tarzan out here, in the trailer. There's internet and everything just--," but Zach and Gray are already sprinting towards Owen's small but apparently not as small as anticipated house.

Claire laughs. Owen spins to the positive noise, and joins in wanting to preserve the good-natured small talk not-about-choosing-dinosaurs-over-humans- _Owen_ discussion, no matter how inevitable. The laughter dies off, leaving the both of them shrugging. At least, Owen is apparently the only tongue tied one this time.

"Containing two teenagers in three seconds on a dinosaur infested island, you really are an alpha." Claire says, but there isn't hidden malice, just general stated observation. Owen's shoulders relax (when had they gotten so tense?) and he holds up his hands. 

"It's a gift." 

"Gift we could use back at home," 

Shoulders are back up, wow tense shoulders intensify by five hundred percent. "Ah, yeah. I--I'm surprised their parents let them back on the island?" 

Tilting her head Claire smiles and lets the world settle like this, taking mercy. "They think we're in Europe for Gray's 'academic contest'." Claire makes bunny quotes.

"Wow," Owen approves. "Rebel Aunt taking the kids on a secret road trip. Claire Dearing you are a cliche," Claire's eyebrows furrow. Owen should not be allowed to talk. "Cool cliche! Very cool cliche. Sorry, I--" The words retreat far away from Owen, deep within the supposed brain he's been told he has. 

"Owen," Claire steps over the boundary, and rubs his arm. Her eyes are clear, without tears and happy. Very good at home then. "I get it. I didn't but then, when I saw Karen and Scott I--I. I get it." She pats his arm, walks past him to look out over the woods, and everything is alright. "So, this is quite an operation you've set up Mr. Grady." 

Everything is alright. 

"Ah, well the people here left a bit of renovation to be done but so far the islands been kind. Got some interesting inhabitants but I've got a good alarm system." 

"Didn't decide to go all Jack London on us?" 

"Thought about it, but then I remembered every Jack London book ever and thought better of it. Also, I found Larry wandering around in the dark and, well, Larry is Larry he needs assistance." 

Claire snaps her fingers and says completely serious, "I knew we forgot something, shit." 

"Well, you were somewhat distracted. Besides he helped me reboot the systems here, the omnipresent provider of the internet and such. And, having more than just one wild guy on a malfunctioning island is more reputable in his plans organization with an IT member who can actually organize a plan." 

They stand in silence for awhile. Then Claire finally says, "You're doing it. You're really doing it. You always were more fascinated with the dinosaur part of dinosaur park," choking up halfway. Whatever she says she was a part of re-establishing the Jurassic initiative. Almost single handedly she made sense in a wild underbrush of a hostile environment. This island was her life and ambition for years. That has to mean something. 

Instead Owen says, "Best way to study is to be a part of the study. Most of the control room has been somewhat salvaged, got new recruits flying in at the end of the week. Not an army but a small science militia, so." He shrugs. There's no evidence to back up his utilization for the island will be anymore informational or effective as setting up a baby Triceratops petting zoo. But, if he's learned anything from these animals it's that he has to trust ideas can be sustained. Survival is survival, these are creatures that were chosen to die 65 million years ago are here now, and thriving. It's hard not to have hope for anything when faced with that.

The trees shake, parting way for his pack scurrying over, snapping their last remnants of their meal and a share intended for Owen (which he'll just feed back to them. It's nice, and they appreciate his decision. Clever girls). Claire inches behind Owen but holds her ground. He guesses his continued living is a viable reason to believe they won't attack on sight. 

Not seeing Claire, Blue barks and throws over the slab of meat, which Owen catches but the blood splatters causing Claire to back up from her hiding spot. The raptors skid to a halt, running into each other, falling over themselves and the ground. Owen would laugh if the situation weren't presented with the current circumstances. 

"Okay, hey, it's okay," Owen places down the meat, and holds his hands up in front of Claire. Blue squints past his head, but he tries to place himself into her view. "No, Blue, eyes on me. She's alright and we are too. I'm not going anywhere." Echo whines, and Charlie hunches over. 

"Don't make me regret coming here. No offense, but after the whole Indo issue it'll just be embarrassing if I die by raptors." Claire's hand tightens on his arm.

Owen huffs out a chuckle, which is apparently the right thing to do. Blue finally looks over to him, and Echo and Charlie relax. They're stuck like that for as long as they had been before, for six months after; startled and uncertain despite knowing where everyone belongs. 

Delta chirps. Owen sees her process with the same finicky twitches as she always does. He smiles at her, and Delta maneuvers around her sisters, heading not towards Owen, but Claire. 

This--this could work. 

He guards Claire, making sure she's covered but free to choose if she wants to meet Delta halfway. She does, walking in slow almost unnoticed movements, which is replicated by Delta's own uncertainty. Claire takes hold of Owen's extended hand, placing her own on top, reaching across to Delta's cheek. Her fingers brush and Delta doesn't eat his friend. 

Claire keeps her hand there, breathing hard. "You okay?" Owen murmurs, not sure what he's checking for exactly. She nods. "More than okay."

A stick attacks, flying past Charlie's head, who seems personally insulted and runs after it. Delta and her sisters respond, breaking Claire's connection, chasing Charlie. They scuffle over the stick. 

"Stop with the melodrama and tell us your internet password! The genius can't figure it out!" Zach calls over from Owen's porch. 

"Oh my God, Zach, you could've gotten Aunt Claire eaten," Gray says, but jumps on Zach's shoulders to see the Raptors performance. 

"You taught them to play fetch," the old Claire returns to herself and the world is where it should be. 

"I get bored." Owen picks up another stick next to his foot and whistles. 

The rest of the day stretches into yearly visits, into monthly, with occasional holidays. Two things stay constant: pop-tart lunches and fetch. 

 


End file.
